The Deadly Game of Tag in a Maze
by Bandit21404
Summary: I can't really write a summary about the story but it's pretty much a fight between Angel and Athena.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story written by me, I am a new author and hopes for reviews. Please read and leave a review.

Thanks,

Bandit21404

Chapter 1

It was a dark, frightful and fun filled night. The characters are Athena, Angel, Sara, Kail, and I. The plot is who dies, who lives, who cries, who laughs. The time of when the story takes place is Halloween night at 12 midnight pm. It is October 31, 2007. Where the story takes place is in a maze out in the middle of York, Maine by Short Sands Beach. The story happens because Athena and Angel got in a fight over who was going to be Kail`s girlfriend. How the story happens is Athena and Angel start a normal game of tag and all of a sudden Athena brings out a sword and starts chasing Angel with it into a maze that they don't know how to get out of it. Athena told Angel

"There's this new boy in town and he's really cute and I'm going to be his girlfriend."

"No, I'm going to be his girlfriend first and your not, and how cute are we talking?" Shrieked Angel. Athena exclaimed

"Extremely cute with a six pack!"

"Well, I'm still going to be his girlfriend first."

"No your not I am!"

"No I am."

"I am"

"No I am." And that just kept going on and on for quite a while until they started playing tag again. Then the game of tag became deadly. Athena has wavy dark brown black hair that's shoulder length. She has big beautiful brown eyes that glow when light hits them. She's tall and thin, like a toothpick. Angel has curly blonde hair that shines in the light. Her eyes are ocean blue that sparkle like a diamond. Her hair is half way down her back. She is short and Sara has beautiful short brown hair that's shoulder length. She is average height and average weight. Sara has hazel green eyes. Kail is tall and thin. He has dirty blonde hair that comes down to the back of his neck. Kail is the one Athena and Angel are fighting over. Unfortunately I am describing myself last because I'm the narrator and describe me last. I have black brown hair with copper and red highlights throughout it. My hair is about shoulder length because I got thirteen inches cut of it. My eyes are dark brown like dark chocolate. All of a sudden Kail walked by and saw Athena and Angel arguing about him.

"Why are you two fighting over me?"

"Because we both want to be your girlfriend at the same time."

"But we can't decide who's going to be first."

"Well why don't I help you figure it out."

"Ok, who's going to be your girlfriend first?"

"The girl I pick to be my girlfriend first is…."

This is making the girls really nervous and anxious at the same time. They really want to know.

Sara and I are just hanging out like girls usually do. Instead of hanging out at each others house, we're at my boyfriend's house. Her boyfriend was with her to. We rented a movie called Juno that looks and sounds really good. We bought some soda and some popcorn. We all sat down and cuddled up to each other and just then we heard this loud scream and we all jumped. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! went the scream this time it was closer and louder. So I got up to see what it was and where it came from. All I saw was a flashlight that was coming toward the house. I didn't know if it was just kids trick or treating or the thing that made the loud scream. I went back over to where we were sitting and told them that a flashlight was coming toward the house. So we started the movie and a knock came at the door and I got up to answer it. The flashlight that I saw was just a couple of kids trick or treating around this area. One was dressed up as a witch, another was a cat, one was a monkey, and the last was dressed up as a ladybug. So I gave them some candy and went back and watched Juno. Those four kids were the last kids for the night. We enjoyed Juno and after it was done we all went to bed. I slept with my boyfriend and Sara slept with hers. I woke up in the middle of the night because I had a bad dream that the scream that I heard was Angel screaming because Athena stabbed her in the back with the knife she was chasing her with. After I had calmed down and layed back down I went back to sleep. The next morning my boyfriend and I went over to Angel's house to see if she was alright. When we got there she was fine just a few scratches and bruises from tag last night. Athena was there to and didn't have many scratches and bruises either. I asked them if they heard the loud scream last night or not. They both said yes at the same time.

"Do you know what it was?"

"No."

"I woke up in the middle of the night because I thought you had stabbed Angel in the back with the knife that you had in your hand yesterday."

"No that's why we came in because we didn't know what it was either."

"Oh well at least you guys were being safe." That made both of us feel so much better to know they were safe last night.

"Hey do you know where Kail is?"

"No why?"

"Because we need to talk to him immediately."

"Well if I see him I'll tell him you need to talk to him right away."

"Ok." I never did find Kail until later at my house waiting for me to get home.

When I got there he asked me to help him choose weather Athena or Angel should be his girlfriend first. I told him he should decide which one he likes more. The girl he picked was Athena. So the next day he went to Angel's house while Athena and Angel were there before they left to tell them which girl he picked to be his girlfriend. When he got there the girls were so excited to see him that they started hyperventilating and screaming. He told them he needs to talk to them. Athena was the first one to calm down and sit down then, Angel calmed down and sat down so Kail could talk to them. Athena asked him what he needed to talk to them about and he said "I'm here to tell you which one of you I pick to be my girlfriend." Both of them started getting anxious and couldn't sit still anymore. "The girl I pick to be my girlfriend is …. Athena."

So we are at the end of chapter one. I got a bit of writers block and ended it here. I hope that you liked it and will review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story written by me, I am a new author and hopes for reviews. Please read and leave a review.

Thanks,

Bandit21404

Chapter 2

After Kail had said that, the girls had started arguing that Kail hates Angel and loves Athena more than anyone else in the world. Then Kail spoke up and said that he likes both of them the same. The arguing stopped and they both started questioning Kail why he picked Athena to be his girlfriend and why didn't he pick Angel. The first question he got asked was

"Why did you pick Athena instead of Angel?"

Kail's answer was because Athena was nicer to him than Angel ever was. The next question was

"Do you think Athena is hot?"

"Yeah I think she's kinda hot."

said Kail. The questioning kept going on and on for at least an hour. After that Kail asked Athena if she wanted to go see a movie with him later that night. Athena said yes she would like to go see a movie with him later. Later that night Kail and Athena went to see New Moon. Then they went out to eat and decided to go on a second date. When they got back Angel was already at her house and in bed because Kail and Athena didn't get back until 11:30 at night. How Athena knows that is because once Kail said goodbye to her, she went into the house and called Angel. When Athena called her she had to leave a message because she knew that Angel goes to bed at 10 o'clock but she wanted to call her to see if she was still awake and wanted to know how her date with Kail went. So the next day she called her and Angel was really anxious to know how her date went with Kail last night and Athena started telling her all about it in great detail. Angel wanted to know if Kail and Athena were going to out on a second date and Athena said

"Yes".

Angel wanted to know when Kail and Athena were going on their second date. Athena said she would have to talk to Kail to see when they were going on their second date. Later that day Sara, and I came over to see Athena and Angel at Athena's house to see what was up. Athena was grinning from ear to ear, so I asked her why she was so happy go lucky. She said it was because her and Kail are now dating. Sara asked her how long they have been dating and Athena said

"Since last night."

"Wow" said Sara and I said together.

"Why did Kail pick you instead of Angel?"

"Kail picked me instead of Angel because he said that I was nicer to him than Angel ever was".

How does he mean she was nicer to him than Angel ever was?

"Angel was being really rude to him by calling him names."

"Why was she calling him names?"

"She was calling him names because she was jealous of me that Kail likes me better."


End file.
